Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs is the term given to subtle references to outside media, future appearances of characters or content and cultural references in a film. ''Man of Steel #'Booster Gold': Blaze Comics, the publisher of Booster Gold comic series is seen during the Battle of Metropolis. # [[Alexander Luthor|'Lex Luthor']]: LexCorp TowerLexCorp Tower is also spotted in the Metropolis skyline. #'Christopher Reeve: During one of the scenes, a man who looks exactly like Christopher Reeve, the man who played Superman in the first four Superman films, appears wearing his Clark Kent suit from Superman III in Metropolis. # '''Smallville: Ezra Small is referenced as the founder of Smallville; a nod to the TV Series of the same name. #'300:' Weisinger Public School Football mascot is a Spartan; a reference to Zack Snyder's previous film 300. The School is named after Superman Editor Mort Weisinger. #[[Carrie Farris|'Star Sapphire']]:' The military Captain, Carrie Farris' name is a changed version of the DC Comics character Carol Ferris, the on-and-off love interest of Hal Jordan also known as Green Lantern. She later turns into one of Hal's deadliest enemies, Star Sapphire. The character is referenced to be the reboot version of Carol Ferris who previously appeared in the non-canon ''Green Lantern film and references the existence of Hal Jordan in the DC Cinematic Universe. #Batman: A Wayne Enterprises satellite is destroyed by General Zod. #Batman: During the Battle of Metropolis, a 'Keep Calm and call Batman' poster can be seen. #'''Tony Gallo: A Utopia Casino sign can be seen. This a reference to 'Tony Gallo' who in the comics was responsible for bringing Superman into contact with Kryptonite for the first time. #'Darkseid': In the final battle when Superman is flying through Metropolis to the bottom left of the screen a building with the letters WGBS, a TV/radio and publishing company with an intricate connection to Apokolips ruler Darkseid appears. #'Chloe Sullivan: '''A 'Sullivan's Truck & Tractor Repair' shop is shown; being a nod to the character of Chloe Sullivan from the ''Smallville TV Series. The viewer sees this when Clark is being bullied by Kenny Braverman who is the villian Conduit in the comics. #'Comic Superman: '''When the shop front sets were built in Plano for the Battle of Smallville, several Superman images and statues were put onto shop fronts as little easter eggs (Non were significantly shown in the film). #'Mike Sekowsky: Alessandro Juliani, who played Emil Hamilton in Smallville, plays a character named Sekowsky. This is a nod to DC Comics artist Mike Sekowsky. #'''Bob Toomey: '''A sign (Toomey Waste Collection) in Smallville is a reference to DC Comics writer Bob Toomey who wrote Superman Family comics in the 70s. # '''New 52: One of the kids who is bullying Clark has a 52 on his jacket, referencing the New 52. # Brainiac: 'At one point in the movie, Brainiac's logo can be seen on the bottom of the ship. Brainiac is one of the world's deadliest villains. # 'Conduit: As mentioned earlier, Clark was bullied by Kenny Braverman. In comics, Kenny Braverman is the villain known as Conduit. # Superboy: General Zod's ship is called the Black Zero. In comics, the Black Zero is an evil alternate version of Superboy. # 'Supergirl: '''When Clark entered the Fortress of Solitude, there were pods with skeletons in them. However, one of the pods is opened. This is a reference to Supergirl, who appeared in the Man of Steel Prequel. # 'Cyborg: 'S.T.A.R. Labs, the company that turned Victor Stone into Cyborg, appears and is mentioned several times. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice #''The Dark Knight Returns homage of Batman in pose while lightning strikes in the background. #The Mech Batsuit is based on Frank Miller's Armored Batsuit from The Dark Knight Returns. #A Riddler question mark is seen on the wall. #In Lex's files, Barry Allen/Flash is referred to as the "Red Streak". It's possible that this is a reference to the Flash television show, in which Flash was referred to as the Streak until eventually getting the name Flash in the sixth episode. #The way the Thomas and Martha Wayne die is adapted from "The Dark Knight Returns", most notably how Martha is killed, which is the exact same way she died in the comic. #Rolli's Diner is a place from the comics. in the comics, Lex Luthor goes there often, and he once pranked a waitress by offering to take her to Paris, but he left before she could say yes. #The way Lex creates Doomsday is similar to the way he created Nuclear Man in Superman IV: The Quest For Peace. The big difference, however, is in that film, Nuclear Man was created with Superman's DNA, while Doomsday is created with a different Kryptonian's DNA, Zod. #Perry White's line, "It's not 1938 anymore", is a reference to the fact that Superman was created in 1938 (as was Perry White). #The scene where Flash goes back in time to warn Bruce about the future is likely a reference to Crisis on Infinite Earths, where Flash does the same thing. #There is a scene where Batman drives by "Nicholson Trading Co.". This is a reference to Jack Nicholson, who played Joker in the 1989 Batman film. #In Bruce Wayne's Nightmare sequence an Omega symbol is seen when Batman looks out on the ruined Metropolis skyline, in comics that symbol is typically that of Darkseid a major supervillain. #Jason Todd's vandalized Robin suit can be seen in the Batcave. ''Suicide Squad #Waylon Jones being strapped down is a homage to Silence of the Lambs' and Hannibal Lector's classic mask. #The Flash's only line in the movie is "No honor among thieves, eh?" A previous production involving this character was titled ''The Flash episode "Honor Among Thieves". ''Wonder Woman #Steve Trevor forgoes the hard-to-pronounce Themyscira, Diana's home and calls the place “Paradise Island.” It also just happens to be a tribute to the island’s original name in the comics, one it held for more than four decades. #Diana has a joyful reaction to her first taste of ice cream. It’s also a direct homage to a similar moment in the New 52 comics reboot of Wonder Woman. In the comics, a young girl introduces her to the joys of ice cream and the animated “Justice League: War” film features a sequence like that. #The gala guest whose dress Diana steals is credited as Fausta Grables, who was a Swiss Nazi villain from the "Wonder Woman" comics. Fausta was played by Lynda Day George in the ''Wonder Woman episode, "Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman". The dress that Diana stole from Fausta is blue in which Diana wore a blue dress in the TV series #During the climactic battle, Ares uses his powers to bind Diana with metal scraps. This is actually a subtle nod to the fact that, particularly in the early days, Wonder Woman was frequently being bound, usually - though not always - by men. Wonder Woman’s creator, William Moulton Marston, believed that women were superior to men, and was something of a bondage enthusiast himself. ''Justice League #One of the Gotham scenes during the prologue has a building with "Janus" written on it. This refers to Janus Cosmetics, run by Batman's enemy the crime boss Black Mask. #The scene in which Barry Allen is grumbling that Bruce is sitting in his second favorite chair is an inside joke about "Sheldon's Spot" from ''The Big Bang Theory. Sheldon is a big fan of The Flash and Cicso Ramon also wears t-shirts with Sheldon's quotes in TV series The Flash. #Barry Allen mentioned a fluency in "Gorilla Sign Language", an easter egg of the Flash villain Gorilla Grodd. #In one scene, Alfred says to Bruce, "One misses the days when one's biggest concerns were exploding wind-up penguins." This is a reference to Batman Returns, where Batman goes up against Catwoman and the Penguin who had an army of penguins wearing exploding rockets with a plot to destroy Gotham City. #Joe Morton portrays Silas Stone, a character that shares one striking similarity with Miles Dyson, Morton's character from Terminator 2: Judgement Day where in the film, Dyson is to blame for Judgement Day based on his influence in Terminator development while in the film, Stone is responsible for recreating his son into a cybernetic organism. Both of Morton's characters created pivotal androids, it just happened 26 years apart. #In the Kryptonian ship base, while checking Barry Allen's credentials, the name Wesley Shipp comes up on the screen. John Wesley Shipp played the original Barry Allen / The Flash in the CBS series and his dad, Henry Allen and Jay Garrick on the CW series. #After Clark is exhumed from his coffin, he is dressed in his standard comic book atire: blue suit, white shirt and red necktie. #At the Kent farm, Clark is dressed in a red checked flannel shirt. This was his outfit from the Smallville TV Series. #After the team defeated Steppenwolf, Victor Stone says "Booyah" which is his catchphrase from the Teen Titans animated series. #At the end of the film, Superman and The Flash have a race to decide who is faster. This is a direct reference to numerous races in the comics like Superman No. 199 and others where both of them have had occasional races to decide who is the fastest man alive. However in the comics, Superman restricts himself to running as opposed to flying, which is a much more strenuous form of locomotion for him and has allowed the much more practiced Flash (In this case, the Wally West version) to win at least once. However, a much later story had Flash (Barry Allen), racing to an emergency with Superman, commenting that those races were for charity and instantly pulls far ahead as he starts running seriously. #In the prison the guard presses a red phone on his smart phone, possibly a nod to the 'Bat-phone' in both the Batman TV Series and Batman: The Movie. #After the credits, Lex Luhtor talk with Deathstroke about Superman and the Justice League and replies "Shouldn't we create a League of our own?" hinting at the creation of The Legion of Doom or Injustice League. #Batman's Original 1989 theme was used in the film. #Superman's Original 1978 theme was used in the film. #Steppenwolf teases Jack Kirby's fourth world. #Burce Wayne says “don’t count on the trip of man they act like the doomsday clock has a snooze button” this could be a nod to the doomsday clock comic series. #In the trailers Batman stood on a skeletal gargoyle like on the cover of detective comics No. 682. Trivia Category:Misc Category:Concepts